User talk:Love Reading
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Sulpicia page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 16:13, November 6, 2010 Pictures and titles. Leah, please make sure that you keep picture links out of titles - otherwise they interfere with the index box. Click on the "Source" button on the right in the text editor page and you'll see the text as unformatted text. It shows there. Thanks, Ngebendi 16:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hi there. The whole category system works like a tree. Each page not meant to have every possible category that it could fit under, only the most specific category along any branch. For example, Edward Cullen is categorized under Category:Cullen family, and that category is categorized under Category:Vegetarian vampires. Therefore, his article should not have the category "Vegetarian vampires" because "Cullen family" already includes it (since every page categorized under "Cullen family" would also fit under "Vegetarian vampires"). Please ask me any questions that you have on my talk page before adding any more categories. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) HI! Hi i am Mrs.Volterra 12:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC)! I just started reading your fanfic on the Volturi. Amazing! I loved it. I think the first chapter is the best, and its so awesome how they are all like a family. After I finish that fanfic, I will read your others. Mrs.Volterra 12:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) PS, Would you like to be friends?﻿ Hello There!!! Hey, whats up? Just wanted to tell you I finished your beautiful fanfic(Wait, is it actually done?). Youre breaking my heart, though, because everyones upset. I cant believe Heather was being so mean! And I really want Felix and Demetri to be friends again. Also, I feel sorry for Alec, with Pricilla, and his sister finding a mate (though that was sweet). You have permanately etched a new perspective in my mind, as I cannot bring myself to dislike Caius anymore. I love how everyone has a distinct persona that truly developes in the story. Plus, theres some good humor! Mrs. Volterra 01:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi AGAIN! :D Thank-you SO MUCH for not making that the end! When I finished the last part, my jaw sorta dropped, and I went "Wait, is there no more? Say it ain't so!" I think I feel a bit more compassionate for all the leaders as a whole. In your fanfic, you can just see the love Caius and Athenadora have fo one another! And I thought Aro was being a little shallow when he was moping about his rocky relationship with Sulpicia RIGHT IN FRONT OF MARCUS, who obviously has a dead mate (and we know who killed her). But still, I love how theyre all like like a huge family, even more connected than the Cullens. I really hate it when people decide that the Volturi are bad, because it is just from Bella's view, and honestly, the Cullens were breaking some rules. And about Solstice, I'll start posting it soon. I also came up with another story about Carlisle's backround, and involves one of the main charcters of Solstice. My new laptop comes in tomorrow! Yay! If you want to see what my wallpaper will be, look on my talk page. You cant miss it. TAlk 2 u later!!!! Mrs. Volterra 21:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Rebekah :D "Czec, Jak sie masz? Co czesci Polski jestes?" Hi, you wrote a comment under mine. I thought it was better to move our conversation to the talk page. Turning to the subject, I'm from Warsaw, and you? :) Rebekaah 16:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC)